


Leaders and Champions

by nightmoonz



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Pokemon AU, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22573597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmoonz/pseuds/nightmoonz
Summary: Claude's reign as the Pokemon Champion is over his friend, and rival Byleth has taken over the title.Not sure on what to do next, Hilda his long time best friend checks in on him under the starry night sky.
Relationships: Hilda Valentine Goneril/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Leaders and Champions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nautilics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nautilics/gifts).



> Hi nautilics!
> 
> I loved so many of your ideas and likes in your letter so I wanted to give you this extra gift too. I hope you like it and that I did Hilda and Claude proud! ♡
> 
> Anyway it's been so much fun writing for you and I hope you have the best Valentine's Day!!
> 
> ♡♡♡

Claude was sitting on a grassy knoll looking up at the stars when he heard the sound of a pokeball being opened. Claude didn’t even have to turn around to know who it was.

“Hey Hilda—aw, are you here to check in on me?”

“Pfft What? No, I just—oh alright yes, I wanted to check on you…” Claude looked away from the stars to meet Hilda’s gaze as she placed her jacket on the ground beside him before sitting. “So, wow, um no longer Pokémon Champion huh? Edie must be fuming, how many times has she tried to beat you now? And By did it her first go?”

“I dunno if fuming is the right word but well somewhere between apoplectic and disappointed.”

“Oof, yeah fair—how did Dimitri take it? He has been trying to beat you too.”

“Huh? Oh yeah, no, Dimitri’s okay. We always catch up afterwards. He looked a little sad but mostly content, then again, he’s always been happy just being an Elite Four member. Man especially now, he really wants to give his full attention to rebuilding Fhirdiad City. Gotta hand it to Team Slither… they really made a mess of everything.”

“Ugh yeah, they’re the worst,” Claude’s Umbreon perked up her ears and nuzzled Hilda’s hand for some head scratchies. “Awww Failnaught’s still such a sweetie. I should let out Freikugel.”

Hilda released her Espeon from his comfortable Luxury Ball who immediately took to snuggling against Claude.

“Of course she is,” Claude smirked but his smile softened considerably when he felt Hilda’s Espeon head butting his hand for some affection which Claude happily obliged, “but man look at Friekugel he’s still a handsome one and big too.”

Once Failnaught and Freikugel decided that they had enough affection from their human partners they promptly abandoned them to play with each other under the starlight. “Man, they really haven’t changed a bit since they were tiny little eevees huh?”

“What them? Nah, they’re gonna be best friends frolicking for life.” Hilda smiled. “So... now that I know you’re okay—well more or less—what do you think you’re gonna do now?”

“Oh. Well, honestly, I was thinking about going with Dimitri—help him rebuild a little or at the very least _offer_ to help.”

“Heh, how very like you.”

“Oh? _‘How very like me,’_ huh?” said Claude who deliberately imitated Hilda poorly. “As opposed to you lazy bones? You know you could always come with me to pitch in and help out?”

“No way! Too much work. Besides I think this is something Dimitri has to do on his own. Be strong for everyone. And in any case… I, well, was going to maybe ask you—eh, never mind you’ll probably just say I’m being lazy again and not consider it.” Hilda winked while sticking her tongue at him. It was an obvious taunt but Claude couldn’t help himself. He wanted to know everything and Hilda absolutely knew this would work.

“Ouch, you underestimate me. So tell me, what you were going to ask. Did you have something else for me in mind?”

“Weeeeeeell—since you asked and all—I was gonna see you if you wanted to come on home with me. I mean, I was thinking you could always retire back at Mt. Locket and help me run the Gym at Goneril City while I finally get to open and run my new accessory store oh and maybe a Beauty Contest or two and—“

“I knew it.” Claude laughed, shaking his head, “So… why me? Actually, why you for that matter? Isn’t Holst the Gym Leader anyway?”

“Ah, _that...”_ Hilda sighed, “Well... Holst’s actually kinda sick right now and let’s face it my dad’s not getting any younger... I also know both of them would be thrilled if I came home, heh honestly though, it’s so annoying I wanted to open my store up and I thought I’d be able to but now—“

Claude sat upright and felt his stomach lurch, “Hilda… why didn’t you say anything?”

Hilda felt a flash of heat on her cheek but gave Claude a dismissive wave, “Because I didn’t want to make it a big deal, what with team Slither roaming around and Rhea not doing much about it. It just didn’t seem important at the time and anyway—I mean seriously my brother can be such a big baby when he’s sick. Honestly, I think what this is really about is Holst not wanting to be _the_ Gym Leader anymore. And—don’t get me wrong—he loves battling all of the kids and handing out badges but now that the Almyran Region has opened up... I mean I can just tell that's what he really wants, you know? To go off and see all the different kinds of Pokémon and places in Almyra.”

“I get that, after all it’s why I came over here—wanted to see the world. Pokémon seem to be the great unifier after all.” 

“Yeah! And I mean you know he’s _still_ jealous because you traded me your Almyran Growlithe for my Fodlan Shinx, right?”

They both laughed at the memory of it. Claude wasn’t sure why but looking at Hilda in the moonlight stirred something within him. He guessed it was just nice to hang around her without worrying about battling anyone. Or maybe… he just liked looking at Hilda who had despite all protests grown into a hardworking and reliable ally.

“I don’t know,” Hilda continued, “I think he’s afraid that if he doesn’t leave now and explore, then he’ll never get the chance, which I totally get, but it also means I’m going to have to be battling morning, noon and night because it’s going to be just like when the Kanto Region opened up to Jhoto—every kid is going to want to get all 8 badges from both regions and with us being right in the center of it… well, it’ll just be a lot of foot traffic. Which will be great for Goneril City! But… I’ll never be able to open up my own shop _**and**_ be a Gym Leader. So I just figured you might want to, you know? I mean since you’re so good at battling and it would be nice to have you around like when we were kids. But you know, you don’t have to—”

Gods she was cute when she rambled.

“Hilda.” Claude laughed, “Relax, you’ve sold me on it.”

“Really?! Uh, I mean, of course. I did.”

“Pfft. Yeah, you did. Besides, I know you have been seriously wanting and planning to open up your own boutique since I met you, and I know battling has never really been your passion even though you’re a beast—”

“Hey!”

“—but I gotta admit it might be nice being closer to home. Besides, and don’t read anything into this, but I did promise you’d get to meet my parents.”

“Parents? Uh-Oh, since when did we get so serious?” He knew she was teasing, but a part of him wished she wasn’t... but also he just couldn’t help himself.

“What, would that be so bad?”

“Huh?” Though Hilda tried to hide the blush dusting her cheeks that was as pink as her hair by playing with her hair.

“I mean it Hilda. We’ve been through a lot together and… us, being more than friends? Doesn’t sound like a bad idea.”

“Oh please, except I know you’re not being serious.”

Claude leaned over and tilted Hilda’s chin slightly, “But what if I were?”

Hilda grinned and inched forward while letting him guide her while staring into his Emerald eyes, “I don’t know, but it might be kind of fun. Kinda sudden but also not? Then again, it's always fun being with you.”

“I was kinda thinking the same thing.” Claude made a point of stopping close enough that his lips ghosted hers but still had enough distance that he didn’t quite meet them.

Hilda hummed in annoyance before murmuring, “So are you going to kiss me or leave me hanging here?”

Claude softly laughed, “I don’t know, do you want me to kiss you?”

“Uh, duh.”

“Say please.”

“Shut up.”

“Make me.”

“You got it.” But just before Hilda could bridge the very small gap between them, Claude beat her to it.


End file.
